


Stargazer

by Apple_of_Shinigami



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_of_Shinigami/pseuds/Apple_of_Shinigami
Summary: Childhood friends AU





	1. Chapter 1

_"Whoa! That's so cool!" A six years old Atsuko Kagari cheered in pure amazement at what the other kid in front of her was doing._

_"I guess, it's not really a big deal." said the other six years old called Diana Cavendish as she looks down in embarrassment with her wand clutched on her right hand._

_"It is a big deal! I mean, it's not like Shiny Chariot but it's really,really,really,really cool! You could cast magic Diana!" Akko shouted excitedly at her friend with a big grin plastered on her face. The blue eyed girl nodded shyly then smiled back to the other girl._

_"You really think so?"  The British kid meekly say. Akko nodded furiously, her body bouncing up in excitement. "Yeahh! Really cool! I still haven't learned how to cast myself, but I'll get there! I'll be like Shiny Chariot!"_

_"I'm sure you will, Acchan." The other girl said, as she nodded.  "Me too! I'll be Shiny Chariot and then we could perform together!" Diana smiled happily. The burgundy haired girl hugged her friend. "If we finally did, will you really stay with me forever, Diacchan?" The British blonde tilted her head in confusion. "Of course, forever. We'll stay forever. Together." Akko broke the hug with a big smile etched on her face._

_"Yay! Why don't we make rings for each other?" Atusko said, which the other girl nodded. "You're right! We should have a reminder." Diana said, as Akko grabbed her hand and led her to an area where there were patches of flowers on the ground._

_"We could make flower rings!" The crimson eyed kid said excitedly, proceeding to kneel down and starts gathering a handful of flowers. Diana followed suit, kneeling beside the other girl, and started making her own ring._

_Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari met in a show. The both of them being a fan of the amazing Shiny Chariot, a witch who had become an inspiration of people by showing them how magic is a wonderful thing. The two children bumped each other, when Diana got separated with her mother because she saw a limited edition Chariot card. It was a bumpy encounter, pun intended, that lead to a great friendship._

_"I'm done!" Akko shouted, with a small flower ring in her hands. Her flower ring consists small beautiful orange hues, as they were held up in front of the blue eyed child. "Me too." Diana said showing the ring to the other girl, which were almost identical to the other girl's but hers were soft shades of blue. "Right, now what we're going to do is make a little speech when we give the speech to each other." Akko said enthusiastically._

_Diana held her ring in her palm, slowly hiding it away from her friend, as she sat there, slowly starting to get embarrassed."Is it really necessary, Acchan?"_

_"Yeah! It'll be super necessary. I'll go first!" Akko cleared her throat and looked straight through Diana's icy blue eyes. "I, Atsuko Kagari, will be together with Diacchan forever, so we could always play, eat sweets and be witches! Then we will become like Shiny Chariot, both of us, side by side!" The crimson eyed girl slid the flower ring to the six year old Cavendish's ring finger._

_"Your turn." Diana thought for a moment, then cleared her throat adorably, trying to imitate her mother when her mother would give speeches. "I, Diana Cavendish, will be together with Acchan until we're old. Then we will perform together and be like Shiny Chariot. I'll never break this promise." She smiled then slides the flower ring on Akko's ring finger._

_The duo looked at their hands then giggled at each other._

_..._

Diana Cavendish breath in through the air of Blytonbury, as she walks to her destination. With her broom on hand and a suit case, consisting of the things for her to use in her stay in Luna Nova. She would be returning to her school after summer vacation, which only composed of her spending most of her time reading and learning new things in their library.

She stopped in front of a building and readies her broom. The blue eyed witch secured her suit case behind her, once ready, she composed herself and chanted a flight spell.

Air passed through her face, as she travels the leyline that lead to the school. Her features was, as always, nonchalant and stoic, as her standard Luna Nova uniform flaps through the air. It has been six years since her mother's passing, and six years when her Aunt Daryl took over the Cavendish estate. She won't lie that the manor was certainly at stake with how her aunt handles everything. Diana didn't approve of her selling of the heirlooms and things her aunt would sell at a certain amount, even if that object was a prized possession of the Cavendish family.

But she couldn't do anything. Yes she was the heir to the estate, but she was still too young to handle the manor, thus leaving it to the clutches of her mother's sister.

Bernadette Cavendish was Diana's dear mother and was nothing like her Aunt Daryl. No, Bernadette was someone who she loves so much. She was her mother, her everything. Bernadette taught her everything, gave her everything and raised her to be a person with a caring heart.

But she lost everything.

With a rare disease, Bernadette Cavendish became history when Diana was at a tender age of ten. And that was the start of where Diana became dedicated on becoming an exceptional witch like how her mother used to be. She didn't really get to meet her father, but she knows that the man, her father, left her mother. The reason? Well, she has no idea. It was a sensitive topic, that was somehow almost always the topic of occasions. It never fails to make Diana feel a twinge of anger at whoever her father was.

Diana sighed, then looked down to where her hands where holding her broom and focused of her ring finger. How nostalgic, she thought. The witch brought her right hand closer to her face and sighed once again.

Atsuko Kagari. Her childhood friend. She wonders where she was, the last time they saw each other was when they were seven but Diana had to leave because it was that time that her mother's health was rapidly declining. She frowns, Akko was her dear friend. She didn't care about the fact that she came from a well known family like the other kids did at their age. She was never fake, and she shared the same passion with Shiny Chariot. Diana liked Akko.

But she doubt the two of them would cross paths ever again. She was sure Akko had other friends, she probably was into sports, she probably still like sweets, she's probably still cheerful, she probably-

Diana brought down her hand and gazed ahead, seeing the exit of the leyline before a blinding light made her squint slightly, then she saw the school at a distance. Her hand tightening their grip on the handle of her broom.

"I probably won't see her again."

...

The entrance ceremony ended with a loud crash, and a cheerful 'We made it!' was heard amongst the crowd. Diana narrowed her eyes and shook her head, certainly she didn't expect her entrance ceremony to end this way, but it couldn't be helped. After all those balderdash, she finally heard the one of the professors dismiss them to give them time to settle their belongings to their designated dorms.

She noticed that her roommates, Hannah England and Barbara Parker, had already arrived the room and giving her a welcome back greeting to which she greeted back. Her and her roommates discussed about their vacations and what they did during the break, Hannah and Barbara gave her souvenirs from their hometown, which got them a reply of a small thanks.

The next day, the blue team trio went to their respective classroom to start the usual lectures, Diana settled herself on her chair, before remembering that they'll be having new students joining them. Answering questions from the professors and reciting in class was Diana's usual thing. It was no surprise that she had became Luna Nova's pride student, of course that meant gaining her a prestigious reputation.

Finishing an answer to one of Professor Badcock's question, the professor nodded to herself and give a small clap, as she smiled at the young witch.

"Well done Diana, you certainly have the knowledge to be a very good witch."

"Thank you, Professor." Diana replies. She took a sit with grace, and almost instantly received praises from her roommates. It was the usual Diana Cavendish life. 

As the lecture continued, she heard students chatter at the first row and looked to that direction where she saw a pale skinned girl dropping a droplet of potion on the other girl with burgundy hair making the ponytail behind her morph into a leaf.

Diana sighed.

' _Those students, seriously.'_  She shook her head in disappointment, then as she was about to refocus her attention towards Professor Badcock, she noticed that the burgundy haired girl was looking at her at the corner of her eyes. It took a solid second before she felt her breath hitched, as dangerously familiar crimson eyes fell upon her. Diana felt her heart accelerate, her surroundings turning into a halt. Then she watched as the burgundy haired girl turned her attention to the girl with big round bifocals resting on the bridge of her nose. Not even sparing another glance at her direction.

Her blue eyes widened.

She couldn't believe it...No, it can't be...Can it?

' _Acchan...?'_

* * *

Because why not?


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe it. It can't be...Akko, right?

Diana Cavendish furrowed her eyebrows, her hands sweating as they trembled slightly. She could feel her heart rate picking up pace as it thuds against her ribs, almost to the point of pain.

' _S-Surely it's not her. I mean it must be a coincidence that the girl has crimson eyes...right? Crimson isn't a rare eye color, I mean, surely there are others besides her. S-she can't be Akko, yes, she's just a transfer student with crimson eyes and burgundy hair, like Akko, and also acts hauntingly like Akko.'_ The young prodigy chewed her lower lip, an act of uneasiness and doubt. She sneak a glance on the front row and saw her possible childhood friend sleeping in class, she shifted uncomfortably.

' _Shouldn't I be glad that she could be my childhood friend and that she's here? Why am I feeling nervous?'_  Diana thought as she shook her head trying to focus on the lecture, jolting slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw Barbara giving her a look of concern. She whispered.

"Are you alright Diana?" Her team mate asked, Diana slowly lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and shook her head her head and gave her a nod of appreciation. "Thank you for your concern, but I feel fine. It's nothing." The raven haired girl held her gaze for a few seconds before she nods, returning her attention in front of the professor. Diana sighs and took a deep breath and release to calm her nerves, which seems to work, as she felt her heart return to it's normal pace.

She took one last glance at the sleeping burgundy haired girl in the front row, who was rudely woken up the professor and was now scolding her while she scratched the back of her head. The sight gave the blue eyed witch a sense of relief. Relieved to find that the her childhood friend (?) has not changed in the slightest, as everything around her seemingly did.

.

After classes, Diana took an impatient longer strides, her eyes darting at every student she passes by in hopes of finding a certain burgundy haired girl. Hannah and Barbara behind her, their face visible of confusion as they wonder why their friend was acting out of the ordinary.

"Diana, are you sure you're alright?" Barbara asked once again, stopping when they saw the prodigy flinch. Almost as if they broke her into whatever world she was in moments ago. Diana peered through her shoulder.

"I'm fine girls, no need...to..." She trailed off, her blue eyes now fixed upon her childhood friend(?) in the cafeteria eating with her friends.

' _Of course you weren't her only friend, it's not like she's socially inept. Surely she has made a lot, seeing as you left her for years.'_  She thought and blinked. Diana regained her composure and walked towards the crimson eyed girl, with a more composed steps. Hannah and Barbara looked at each other, then back to their friend who was acting odd.

"You think something happened?" The auburn haired girl whispered to the other girl beside her. "I don't know, but Diana's acting strange so it must be something." The black haired girl said, as she looked at her British blonde with concern. They both catch up to their friend and trailed behind her.

Diana walked towards the red team, according to the color of their sash that they were wearing, and felt her palm start to sweat once again. Her heart beating loudly in her chest, as a wave of nervousness hits her once again. She walked slowly, counting her footsteps as she neared her possible childhood friend. Who she made promise to then broke it... She surely hates her now, does she?

A few feet away from the three chattering students, she studied Akko's(?) face and noticed that she still has that bubbly and cheerful aura around her, her hair was longer than before and was tied into a small ponytail that bounces cutely behind her. Her build was petite, her face a little bit chubby, all in all it was now safe to say that this was her Akko. But what Diana noticed that stood out the most, was the scar that started to the lower part of her cheek going down to her jaw. It was a small scar, but a scar nonetheless. Just the sight worried the young witch prodigy.

' _What could she had done to have a scar?"_  She thought and notice that she was actually a few steps away from the table. Redirecting her direction to look like she was just passing by, walking behind the burgundy haired girl slowly.

"I can't believe we have to learn all that boring stuff. It's hard to believe that Shiny Chariot attended this school." Diana's ears couldn't believe what she had just heard. Akko...Akko still has the same dream she did when she was a child. She couldn't believe it.

The blue eyed witch stopped in her tracks just behind Atsuko, her heart swelling to the fact that her childhood friend still wanted to become like Shiny Chariot. Even if the said performer vanished without a trace one day. The blue eyed witch couldn't contain her happiness, her lips starting to tug into a smile.

"Acchan..." Diana whispered, which the burgundy haired girl seemed to hear. "Hm?" Akko looked behind her and saw the prodigy then followed by her team mates. The prodigy felt giddy as Akko's familiar crimson eyes were focused on her, as her hand starts to somehow lift on their own to reach towards-

"Can I help you?" Akko asked with her mouth full. Diana flinched. Her blue eyes slightly widened, as her hand that was lifted a few seconds ago, dropped and dangle on her side...What? ' _Does she not recognize me?'_  She opened her mouth to say something, but closed them immediately, swallowing what ever it was she's about to say. Painful realization slowly dawning on her.

_Of course..._

The prodigy composed herself, then gave the burgundy haired girl in front of her a pointed look. Cold and calculating.

"Shiny Chariot is not highly spoken to, especially in this school." She stated, her fist clenched tightly, digging her nails in her palm. "You're the newcomer right? I am Diana Cavendish." Stop.

"You don't know Diana?" Hannah asked, her face giving a look of confusion. "She's extremely famous in the magic world you know." Stop.

"They say she'll be the best witch in the history of Luna Nova." Barbara followed.

Akko swallowed the food in her mouth. "Oh right, Diana, you were outstanding in class. My name is Atsuko Kagari but you can call me Akko. " Stop. Stop. Stop!

' _I know.'_ She frowned, more to herself. Diana could feel the lump in her throat as she tried to fight the tears that was now threatening to fall from her eyes. And she succeed.

"Alright, I'll call you Akko. But you must know that Shiny Chariot is not highly spoken of here." The crimson eyed girl glared at her. "That's not true!" Akko stood up defensively. 

"Everybody around the world loved Shiny Chariot's magic!" ...Please...Stop.

"True, she was once popular, but it was just a show. It has been ten years since she quits and disappeared." Diana hates it. "Nobody cares what she's doing and where she is now." The blue eyed witch turned away from her childhood, biting the inside of her cheek. She felt sick. The words that came from her mouth were poison. It maybe true that had lost faith in the so called legendary witch ever since she disappeared, but she would never say those words that she had just told Akko.

"Shiny Chariot gave me a dream." Atsuko retorted, her voice full of fire, the prodigy looked back to see her childhood friend still glaring at her. "It's true. And I found Shiny rod."

"Is that so. Well, be that as it may. It doesn't change the fact that Shiny Chariot ridiculed magic with her so called performance." With that she turned around once more and walked away from Akko, who was now grumbling in annoyance.

They weren't suppose to reunite like this. She didn't mean to say those words. Akko should've still remembered her, but the look of meeting someone new in the burgundy haired girl's eyes tell Diana other wise. She could feel tears building up from her eyes, as she  clenched  her jaw, preventing any of her tears fall. 

_She forgot about me._

...

Jennifer Memorial tree, found in the botanical garden. One of Diana's fancied spots, aside from the library, where she could just think and take a breather, the serene place had always been what makes her keep coming back.

The blue eyed witch and company were walking towards the botanical garden, enduring the whole walk as the center of their topic, her roommates, was her dear childhood friend, and their words weren't really nice. It took up a lot of Diana's will power to stop herself from snapping at her companions and telling them to shut up.

She sighed, this day hasn't even been half way through and she's already overwhelmingly tired.

As they reached the botanical garden, they saw Principal Holbrooke along with Professor Finnelan and Professor Ursula discussing among themselves. She shifted her gaze towards the tree and saw how it was withering. It almost seems like it knows what I've been feeling, the prodigal witch thought.

"The tree, it looks ill." Diana said, Principal Holbrooke looking back at the students now aware of their presence. "Ah, Diana. Yes, it would appear so." The Head mistress sighed. "This tree is rather old. It seems like it had reached it's final leap. But worry not, us professors are looking for a remedy, but it would appear that are a bit struggling to find one. No common remedy could heal this, seeing as the Jennifer tree is not a common tree after all." The blue eyed witch stayed quiet, her eyes still focused on the dying tree.

"If you'll excuse us girls, we best be going to find a solution." Diana and her roommates nodded, the heiress returning her gaze back to the tree. The three of them stayed there, Hannah and Barbara not uttering a single word to let their roommate be for a moment.

Diana bit her lip. She had to do something, she couldn't let this tree die. No, she refuse to let it die.

"Girls, would it be alright for you to help me with something?" Diana asked, which was immediately agreed to by her roommates.

"Of course Diana!"

"Tell us what we need to do."

The British witch instructed her team mates to surround the tree with magical rocks that would help for her to cast the spell in mind, a spell her mother taught her.

"I'm done on this side." Barbara said, peering over the other side of the tree to check if Hannah was done. It didn't take long for them to finish surrounding the tree, and with that Diana nodded with satisfaction.

"I'll be casting a rejuvenating spell. As the head mistress say, it needs a special spell to heal a special tree." She stated, standing in front of the memorial tree with her wand in her hand. Diana brought up her wand, her posture like that of a conductor, and  with a single breath she chanted.

" _Louperial Ral!'_

Hannah and Barbara stood in awe as they watched their friend made a circling motion with her hands, watching as bright green light shoots out from her wand and hits every stone surrounding the tree.

It didn't take long when the Jennifer Memorial tree, slowly but surely, regained its health back. It's withering leaves made a full bloom, the color of the tree's body slowly returned back to it's original rich brown color.

"It worked, as expected of Diana!"

"We need to tell the professor!"

Diana's team mates ran outside to fetch their teachers, leaving her to her own. Blue eyes stared at the tree and closed her eyes, as she sighed in relief and took the time for a moment to relax. But it was short lived.

As soon as the prodigy opened her eyes, the tree's health seemed to have declined rapidly. It's brown color it had a while ago became deathly pale, the leaves falling as if it were autumn, but what she surprised her was the roots shooting out of the tree. Diana stepped back when the roots revealed themselves, her eyes unsure of what was happening, then she saw it. A porcupine shape like object attached to it's root.

...

"That's nine wins in a row!" Akko shouted happily, bringing her hands up in a victory motion.

"How can you know anything if there's nothing written in this cards?" Sucy said in her uninterested voice, tossing the card on the ground. Lotte picks one up and examined the picture of a unicorn etched on it.

"You seem awfully fond of these cards, Akko." The Finnish girl said looking through her glass to look at Akko, who was now fixing her deck. "Yeah, well remember that I told you that I'm a fan of Shiny Chariot right?" Lotte nodded whilst Sucy just looked at her with a bored expression. "Well, ever since I've watched her show when she was still starting, I've started collecting these cards." Akko chuckled at the memory. "I don't know, it's just fun, I guess. And these cards have descriptions on them about magical things." She said with a smile, then placed the last card on a familiar pattern.

"Come on, let's play once more!" On cue, large roots sprout out from where they were sitting, surprising the three of them.

"What is happening?!"

"Akko, look!" Lotte shouted and points towards a certain direction. "It's coming from the botanical garden!"

...

Diana seriously can't take any breaks. One, she just found out that somehow her childhood friend can't recognize her and now she has to deal with this?

Blue eyes scanned the roots in confusion, her wand clutched tightly on her right hand, as they trembled slightly, whilst the roots continued to sprout out from underneath the tree. The odd porcupine like object were all over the roots, it seems rather odd for it to be attached on it's roots. Was this her fault?

Suddenly, rapid footsteps caught her attention. Diana looked behind her and saw that familiar crimson eyes and her burgundy hair with her...friends. ' _Acchan...'_ Rush of emotion surged through Diana once again. She shook her head.

' _No time,_   _Cavendish._ '

"Diana!" Akko shouted, a little bit surprised at the situation. "Akko, stand aside!" Just as she shouted back, roots shoots out from where Akko and her friends were standing, blocking their way to Diana.

Sucy slithered closer from the roots, examining the porcupine like object and placed a hand on her chin. "What is happening?!" Akko shouted, while the Filipino witch hummed. "It looks like pupae."

"Pupae?" Akko and Lotte said in unison. The paled skinned girl nodded. "And it's not a normal one." The prodigy witch's eyes widened, her grip tightening against her wand. "Instead of giving nutrients to the tree, it gave it these vermins instead?" Her eyes narrowed. "I need to get rid of them." Pointing her wand to her target she chanted.

" _Murowa! Murowa! Murowa!"_ Multiple bright green lights shot out from the tip of her wand, eradicating the number of pupae successfully. She changed her wand's direction.

"Murow-"

"WAIT DIANA!" Akko shouted, shielding the pupae behind her back, surprising her team mates and the prodigy. "What are you doing, Akko, stand aside!"

"No, stop it, I know what they are!" They stared at each other intensely, Diana noticing a pupae in the corner of her eyes then instantly switch directions. " _Murowa!"_ The crimson eyed girl, with her quick reflexes, managed to shield the pupae resulting to her taking the hit, her cards scattering around her.

Diana's eyes widened, her heart made a temporary stop. Dropping her wand, she rushed towards her childhood friend in fear.

"ACCHAN!"

"Akko!"

She and Lotte screamed at the same time, the Finish girl also rushing towards the burgundy haired girl with Sucy trailing behind her. The blue eyed girl felt dread as she looked at Akko, who was suffering from the hit. Her skin became deathly pale, cold sweat trickled down her forehead, and the ragged breath that was coming from her mouth.

"A-Acc- Akko." Diana, felt tears in her eyes, blaming herself from hurting friend. Atsuko was the only thing left that Diana wished to reunite with, she couldn't bear to think that she was this close to killing her.

"She took full burnt of that spell." Sucy said in a surprisingly worried tone. "This doesn't look good." The blue eyed witch felt her heart drop, her hand unconsciously reaching out to her childhood friend's hand, squeezing it slightly. She couldn't believe that someone dear to her got hurt because of her.

"It's...papiliodya..." The crimson eyed girl uttered, causing Diana to gasp at the sound of her voice, while Lotte grabbed a certain card. "Is this it?" She said handing the card to Akko. She nods. "They hatch every one hundred twenty years, it gives hope everyone who sees it." She said in pain, but managing to crack a small grin. 

Diana watched in awe and worry as her childhood friend wields Shiny rod. Chanting the spell on her lips, causing a stream of powerful light erupt through the staff. The young Cavendish's eyes then caught sight of the pupae hatching, and was immediately entranced with how it glowed gorgeously. They fluttered out of the botanical garden, the Jennifer tree returning back to it's full bloom.

Akko smiled widely as she watched them fly, she couldn't believe she would ever encounter them. Her eyes shifted towards her team mates and saw them watching the display with a smile, then looked to her right to see Diana doing the same thing. Her gaze lingered towards the prodigy, observing her blue eyes and blonde hair.

Akko furrowed her eyebrows, the feeling of nostalgia slightly hitting her as she stared at the British witch. But something was amiss, almost like it was preventing her from-

' _She looks familiar.'_

...

After the tree incident, they were excused by the professor, with Diana taking all the credit. Of course they always did that, and it was infuriating. The prodigy advised the three of them to visit the infirmary on their way back, worried that Akko was still suffering from the spell she inflicted.

When night came, all Diana have in mind was to check if the crimson eyed girl was okay. Seeing as she has the night patrol, it would be a great opportunity to stop by.

Putting on her cloak, she closed the door behind her once she was ready. Her roommates were out like a light, seeing as it was past their curfew. Silently appreciating her choices in accepting this duty, allowing her from extending through nightly patrols.

Her footsteps echoed along the hallways, stopping to ask one of the roaming staff where Akko's room was, which the goblin told her that the crimson eyed witch was in the left wing. Her heart thudded against her chest, feeling the familiar feeling of nervousness that seemed to once again coarse through her body. Every step made it increasingly difficult for her not to back out and just wait for tomorrow to say what she has to say. But she can't, not when guilt was slowly eating her.

Stopping in front of the wooden door, she brought her hands up in a knocking manner and hesitated. Surely, she would be disturbing the red team from their slumber, she didn't want wake her childhood friend up just to let her check up on her. She took a deep breath and released, relaxing her tensed muscles.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Diana waited for a moment and heard nothing from the other side, until she heard the creaking of the wood and the soft footsteps that was making it's way towards the door.

The wooden door opened slightly, revealing those familiar crimson eyes and burgundy hair. The sight surprised the prodigy, as she suddenly felt warm.

"Diana?" Akko started. "What are you doing here?" The blue eyed witch snapped out of her own world, then composed herself.

"Akko, pardon me for disturbing, but could I talk to you for a moment?" Crimson eyes looked at blue with confusion, before she opened her door slightly more open, gesturing for her to come inside.

As Diana stepped inside, she saw the shiny rod leaning beside the desk, the Shiny Chariot poster posted in her side of the room, which didn't fail to make her smile, she and noted that both Atsuko's team mates were fast asleep, she sighed in relief. Relieved that they somehow had a little bit of privacy.

"What do you want to talk about?" The burgundy haired girl started.

"I'm here to ask if you're okay? Taking that spell head on was certainly dangerous after all." Akko looked at the prodigy with a surprised look, then shook her head. "Oh, uhh, I'm alright, just a little bit sore." A twinge of guilt crossed Diana. "I see." She said in a solemn voice, she then started to fidget. "What, uhm, what are you doing still up. If I may ask." 

"But aren't you also still up?" The crimson eyed witch said in confusion.

"Well, I'm on patrol, so I'm permitted to be up late." Diana simply stated. "You have yet to answer my question." She said quietly. "Oh, the spot started acting up, I guess." She chuckled, failing to notice the flinch Diana did, her gaze dropping and the way she clenched her hand into a fist. "But don't worry, I could handle-" Akko's sentence were cut off.

The blue eyed girl had somehow walked towards her childhood friend, trapping her in a hug. The familiar scent, that Akko still seemed to bear, had invaded her nose, then for the third time of the day, felt tears stream down her face. Her quiet sobs surprising the burgundy haired girl.

"D-Diana?" Akko asked, unsure of what to do, shock evident on her face. Then the next words that fall upon the other girl's lips, caused her eyes to widen.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Diana muttered, tightening her grip on her childhood friend's shirt. The crimson eyed girl stood there, confused then a familiar she smelled a familiar scent, but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"I'm...sorry, I didn't mean to...hurt you." The prodigy chocked, her tears soaking through Akko's shirt. "H-Hey, it's alright. I mean, I'm okay so there's that." Diana continued hugging the crimson eyed girl, flinching when the other witch slowly returned the hug.

"Don't cry, Diana." Her childhood friend's simple choice of words along with her soothing voice, made the heiress grip on the shirt even tighter. Akko did nothing else but rubbed Diana's back in hopes of calming the girl down. The two stood there engaged in a hug that Diana had been waiting for years.

* * *

 

**This was originally posted on FF.net**

**Also made a slight revisions.**


	3. Chapter 3

"She hugged you?" Lotte asked in confusion. "Diana did?" The crimson eyed witch nodded.

"Yeah, she came in the room last night to check up on me, we talked for a little bit then... she hugged me." Akko finished. Weird. It felt really familiar somehow, it left quite a warm impression on her as she hugged the prodigy last night. She couldn't even begin to fathom that a girl like Diana would do something like that, it's really unbelievable.

But then again, she doesn't really know the girl...does she? She couldn't understand it herself, but there was something about the young Cavendish that had been bugging her ever since they encountered each other at the cafeteria.

"Maybe it's because she pities that you still believe in Shiny Chariot." Sucy stated, in her usual uninterested voice, muffled by the mask she's wearing as she brews a potion. "Sucy!" Lotte scolded, then returned her attention towards Akko. "Don't listen to her Akko, she's just being silly." Sucy shrugged, the Finnish girl paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, I did hear her shout out your name, I mean, I think she did." The crimson eyed girl looked at Lotte.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you got hit by the offensive spell?" She nods. "We both called out your name, but instead of 'Akko' she called you 'Acchan.'" Akko looked at her friend in mild surprise and confusion.

 _'Acchan? I haven't heard that nickname in years. But how does Diana know that name?'_  She thought, her eye brows furrowing. It was a sight that made her two team mates worried, not being used to seeing her like this.

"Do you, somehow, know her, Akko?" The burgundy haired girl didn't answer, before she shook her head. "I don't know. But when she hugged me last night, it felt familiar you know. Really familiar. Aghhh, thinking about it makes my head hurt."

"Ughh, you sound like a love sick puppy." Sucy said while taking off her gas mask, not missing how Akko's face flared. "W-What? No I don't! We're both girls Sucy!" The pale skinned girl shrugged, then stared at her two team mates. "Seriously what are you thin-"

"Shouldn't we be on our way to class?"

"CRAP!"

...

Diana scribbled through her notes as Professor Finnelan lectured them about magic linguistics. Her voice booming inside the room, seemingly to demand for respect The old witch's stern face and strict presence never fail to make students take her class seriously. She held respect for her Professor, despite being exhausted of her constant praise.

"As you should all know, magic-"

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!"

A boisterous student shouted, successfully cutting-off the lecture of the quick tempered professor. "Miss Kagari! I would not be having you disrespect me by coming in late and cutting me off of my discussion." Professor Finnelan scolded the red team. "We're sorry." Akko whimpered. The old witch scolded them for a minute or two, before she sighed. With a flick of her wrist, Professor Finnelan motioned them to sit down, after being told to come see her after class that is.

Diana watched the whole ordeal, smiling slightly at the sight of her childhood friend. She returned her gaze towards the professor, who started lecturing once more. But in this instance, the prodigy found it hard to focus as her mind kept reminiscing what had happened yesterday.

She still felt guilty for accidentally hurting Akko, of course she does, and she doubts she'll ever forget about that one. Her quill stopped moving and stared at the words on her notebook, then she sighed to herself.

Her mind drifted back to when they hugged. The feeling of warmth that immediately spread through her as she held her childhood friend securely as she sobs silently. It was quite embarrassing on her part now that she had realized what she had done. Hopefully Akko doesn't think she was weird. Coming into their room and hugging her? Surely, that must've surprised her. Now that the situation turned to this.

Diana tried listening to her professor and somehow regained her focus, her hands starts moving once more, jutting down every important terms that comes out of the professor's mouth.

' _Too bad she doesn't remember you.'_  She flinched at the unwelcome thought, her hands took a momentary pause. She... had already accepted that Akko doesn't recognize her...She already did when they had that short conversation yesterday.

Diana furrowed her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip.

' _But w_ _hy does it hurt?'_

...

The blue eyed witch was, once again, occupied in the library. Beside her were her quill and an ink, three thick books, which one was open in front of her. This wasn't a surprise of course, the sight was a common thing for the heiress to bury her head in books, studying diligently like a perfect student she was.

Impeccable concentration could be seen on Diana's features, her eyes expertly glides through texts, her quill running smoothly on the paper, paired with her perfect penmanship.

The thought a while back had brought uneasiness through her, she didn't need a reminder about  _that._ She  _already_  knows. Her grip tighten around the quill unconsciously, tearing through paper. She stopped, surprised at what she's done. Diana furrowed her eyebrows. Was she holding it too tight?

' _Brilliant.'_  The prodigy sighed, removing the ruined paper and replacing it with a new one. She placed the quill back to it's place, and placed a hand on her chin.

Great, she's agitated. And it was because that random thought pop out of nowhere. Diana closed her eyes and leaned back to her chair to relax for a brief moment, she placed a hand on her forehead to relieve the oncoming headache. 

Why did Akko forget about her in the first place?

"Why, Acchan?" She whispered unconsciously, her voice cracking slightly. She thought that her childhood friend was all she has, she actually thought that one day they'll fulfill their promises. She was actually all she had left.

"Diana?" The prodigy jolted slightly, startled at the voice that called out for her. She looked around and found those familiar crimson, her eyes widened slightly. "Acchan..." She whispered, careful not to make the other girl hear any of that.

"I, uh, are-are you okay?" The crimson eyed girl asked, her eyes full of worry. She seemed fidgety. This confused Diana. "Why do you ask?"

"O-oh, uh, you're kinda crying." Diana was taken aback. Reaching out to her own face to check, flinching when she touch a wet trail. She laughed at inaudibly, she's been crying a lot lately.  **Pathetic**. She's unbecoming of a Cavendish.

"Here." She heard Akko, and saw her handing a white hanker chief. She's still- her thoughts trailed off. With hesitant hands, the blue eyed witch took the cloth. "Thank you."

Her childhood friend gave her a grin. "Don't mention it!"

"SHH!" The librarian warned, glaring at Akko before striding off. The duo looked at each other and giggled.

"What brings you here, Akko?" Diana, who calmed herself down, asked the other girl, who was now sitting in front of her. "Professor Finnelan gave me a ten pages essay to be passed early in the morning tomorrow." Akko sighed and followed by a groan, remembering her professor's strict face as she scolded her and her company about being late in class.

"You mean the assignment she gave us." A nod. "...Shouldn't you be starting now?" Diana asked as she looks at the burgundy haired girl.

"That's uh," The prodigy waited for Akko to finish her sentence. " I was hoping if you could help me?" She wasn't expecting that.

"You...want me to help you?" She repeated slowly. "If, uh, if it isn't a bother?" Atsuko said shyly. Fidgeting silently, the sight hit Diana with nostalgia as she remembers the time when Akko asked her if she could teach her magic even if just a little. She smiled.

_'I guess, some things never change.'_

"Of course. I would be glad to help."

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't really want to bother you or anything." The British witch shook her head.

"It's fine." Diana reassured gently with a warm smile, which gave Akko a strange feeling. Strange indeed.

"Shall we begin?"

...

It had been approximately three hours since they had started. They were almost finish when Akko decided for them to have a small break for a while. Diana of course argued, but let it slide seeing the tired look of her childhood friend. She was never the one to win in any of their arguments in the past.

Now, here they were, with Akko propped onto the desk, her head down, and the small sound of her patterned breathing. The blue eyed witch sighed, closing the book in front of her soundlessly, and looked at the other girl. Why did she forget that Akko was one to always fall asleep when it comes to studying?

Settling down her quill, she peeked at the other girl and smiled slightly. What a nostalgic sight indeed. Diana gently moved the book in front of her on the side, as to not wake the sleeping girl.

' _This is okay right?'_  The blue eyed witch leaned forward, her arms now resting on the desk as observed her childhood friend quietly. She chuckled, remembering another happy memory, then the brief happiness stopped. Her smile dropping into a frown.

Diana leaned back, just in time for Akko to wake. "Huh? Ah, sorry." She apologized, wiping the drool on the corner of her cheek. "I must've fallen asleep."

The heiress smiled. "No need to apologize." Akko groaned as she massaged her shoulder blade.

"Thanks, I'm just tired today. Professor Ursula had me to catch up in magic so I'm beat. I'm sorry if I've wasted your time." Diana shook her head, time is never wasted with you, she wanted to say. "It's alright, Akko. As I've said, no need to apologize."

Her blue eyes shifted on the clock hanging near the door. "It's quite late, we should hurry back for us to have our supper." Akko nodded. The duo arranged their things, and organized the unfinished assignment. Though the burgundy haired girl reassured that she could finish it by herself from there on.

Diana stacked the large books on her arms securely, but was stopped when Akko placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey let me help you with those." Diana clutched the book on her chest, moving it slightly away from the Japanese witch. 

"There is no need for-" Akko took a step forward, trying to take some of the books but the prodigy just keeps resisting. 

"It's alright, I insist." Diana stared at her childhood friend's crimson eyes for a brief second then sighed. She remembered that arguing with Akko at this point would be fruitless. She handed one book to the other girl, which was responded with a whine. "Dia-" The blue eyed witch held her index finger in front of the other girl with a smile.

"At least I'm still letting you help." Akko stared at her, then smiled. The duo brought back the books in their respective shelf, and as they finished, they both head towards the cafeteria. The walk was quiet, neither of them speaking a word to each other, but for the both of them it felt satisfying. Well it was for Diana. The blue eyed witch could see the door that leads to the cafeteria, she felt disappointed as it meant that their quiet walk was over.

"Hey, Diana?" The crimson eyed girl called out the prodigy, breaking the silence. "Yes?" Diana asked. "I was wondering." Akko had her eyes on the ground before her crimson colored eyes settled themselves to meet Diana's icy blue one.

"Could I talk to you later?"

Whatever could Akko want to talk about? Is this about the hug last night? Would her childhood friend think it's strange? It was purely out of habit that she initiated the hug, as it is was the both of them did when they were still a kid. But the British witch doubt Akko remembers.

Uncertain blue eyes suddenly appeared on the usual sight of confidence. "Of course." Diana stated stiffly. Atsuko then smiled and nodded then wave her goodbye, leaving her in the hallways. The burgundy haired girl proceeds to the cafeteria, meeting her friends, hearing them laugh, sharing stories. Diana smile sadly. She sucked in a breath and started walking towards her teammates, as they beckoned for her to take the unoccupied seat beside them.

...

"Where are you going Akko?" Lotte asked. It was night time, a time where students are strictly under a curfew. No students should be seen out of their dorms and or awake at this time of night. But of course someone would break rules. Akko paused in the middle of wearing her  signature orange jacket. "Huh? Oh I'm going...somewhere?"

"That was real smooth Akko." Sucy said in her disinterested voice. "Thanks Sucy."

"I was being- never mind." The pale skinned girl waved her off, figuring that Akko wouldn't ever know what sarcasm sounds like. "So where are you going?" The Finish girl asked once again, worried about her friend. "You know that if you go out in this time you might get in trouble." Akko chuckled. "Don't worry about me Lotte! Trouble is my middle name."

"You mean idiot is your middle name."

"Shut up, Sucy!" Akko whined, she looked at her glasses wearing friend, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine, Lotte. If I ever get caught, then..." The Japanese looked to the side, unsure of what to say making the orange haired girl fill with worry.

"Akko!" She scolded. "Kidding!" Akko giggled. "I wouldn't get caught! Anyways, I should probably go so I could come back early." With that, the crimson eyed girl head out, the door closing gently behind her.

"You think she'll be fine?" Lotte asked her other team mate who was sniffing some mushroom. "You think you're acting like her mom?"

"Sucy!" She scolded. "I'm sure she'll be fine. This is Akko we're talking about. Besides, she's just sneaking out, it's not like she's murdering someone."

"But what if she ran into Diana? You know that she takes patrol around the school, she could catch Akko you know." Lotte said. The pale skinned girl shrugged, shuffling the sheets and laid comfortably on her bed. "Heh."

...

Akko walked silently towards the east side dormitory. Her footsteps echoing silently in the hallways, she eventually arrived at Diana's room where she knocked softly enough to not disturb any students resting in the area.

It took a second before she heard the soft footsteps inside the room, then it opened, revealing a really annoyed Barbara. The black haired girl narrowed her eyes at the sight of Akko.

"What do  _you_  want?" She asked, hostility present in her voice. "I was wondering where Diana is?"

"And why is that?"

"I need to talk to her." Akko said, as she looks at the girl in annoyance. Patience be damned, she has no time for this silly interrogation. Barbara scoffed. "And what makes you think Diana wants to talk to a commoner like you?" The burgundy haired girl glared at the girl. "Look-" Akko started, her voice deeper than the usual. "-I have no time for this."

The hostility that was present in Akko's voice made caught the black haired girl off-guard. What went south? She hesitated for a moment. "...She's having her patrol tonight." With that the crimson eyed girl smiled brightly at the other girl. "See, that wasn't so bad. Thanks, Barbara!" The burgundy haired girl said, turning to walk away from the blue team room.

"Wait, when did I grant you permission to use my name so casually?!" Atusko giggle to herself as she heard Barbara's agitation.

...

Akko walked around the quiet school, she walked along the corridors and places around the school in hopes of finding a certain blue eyed witch. It had been a while since she started looking, and there had been three close calls. Thankfully, she mastered the skill of stealth when she was a kid when she had to sneak at night to steal cookies at night. She sighed to herself.

' _Why didn't I think of where we should meet? Arghh, that was stupid of me.'_ Akko scolded herself. She stopped to look at the moon with a four pointed star, admiring it for a while before she sighed. She turned around to leave and go back to her own room when she bumped into someone. Dread was the first thing to coarse through Akko, fearing that she had been caught. She just hope it's not Professor Finnelan.

"Akko!" Diana said in a hushed whisper. The crimson eyed girl looked at the girl, her expression shifting from fear to happiness. "D-Diana!" Akko shouted a little too loud, as they heard rapid footsteps coming their way. The British witch quickly cast a spell to make both of them invisible, as an angry Finnelan strode pass them before turning into the corner.

Diana and Akko gave a sigh of relief. Removing the spell, the blue eyed witch gave Akko a look. "You should really learn to keep quiet, Akko." She said.

"Sorry." The crimson eyed girl said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Aghh, thank god I bumped into you. It would be bad if someone else did." Atsuko sighed in relief. "Well, Atsuko, if I hadn't agree on this meeting, you would be facing Professor Finnelan right now." Diana chuckled when she saw the crimson eyed witch pout. "Aww, you wouldn't possibly do that to a friend." Akko's pout vanished, her face went to neutral when she saw that the other witch seemed to flinch.

"Ah, yes...friends. Yes, that we are." The heiress's uncertain tone was caught by the crimson eyed witch.

' _Strange.'_

 _"..._ What would you like to talk about, Akko?" Diana's question snapped Akko out of her temporary haze. "Huh? Oh, right." The burgundy haired girl smiled at her. "It's just bothering me for a while. I mean it is quite strange." The prodigy furrowed her eye brows, clearly confused at what the crimson eyed witch getting at.

She looked at Diana, her face turned serious making the British witch a tad bit uncomfortable. It was a sight indeed, never had she saw Akko make that kind of face before. She gestured Akko to start.

"Who are you?"

...

"Who are you?"

The question hung in the air as Diana looked at her with wide eyes, taken aback of the crimson eyed girl's question. She couldn't mean-

"Pardon me for asking, but whatever could you mean?" Diana watched as Akko cast her gaze to the side, her expression that of a person who's confused. "Why do you feel familiar?" The blue eyed witch's breath hitched, the unbearable sound of her heart beat reaching her ears. "Fa...miliar? I don't..." Akko frowned, causing the prodigy to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Lotte told me that when I was hit by your spell yesterday-" Diana flinched. "-you called me 'Acchan.'" Does Akko- no she doesn't, does she? "...I don't understand." The prodigy said. "I never called you-"

"Diana." Akko interrupted. "Please, just tell me... I, I really want to know." Diana looked at Atsuko's crimson eyes. "When you came to my room and hugged me..." The crimson eyed girl started. "It was strange-" Diana's eyebrow furrowed."-when you wrapped your arms around me, it gave me a sense of guilt. I don't know how or why, but it feels like you're someone important..." Akko looked at the other girl, her pained crimson sending a seething pain on Diana's heart. "I can't think anymore. It hurts. So please..."

The blue eyed witch stared at Akko. Her heart pounding painfully in her chest, her eyes stung as she fight to held back any tears to spill in the corner of her eyes. She...was someone important. It hurts the prodigy greatly that Akko had forgot about her, but still... there were still remnants of her... right? Even if it's just that...She's okay with that. But now? Akko not knowing doesn't sit with her right now. Akko not knowing?

**It doesn't satisfy her.**

Maybe. Maybe this time.

She bowed down her head and mumbled quietly, catching the attention of her childhood friend. "Huh?"

Maybe it's alright.

Diana stifled a sob, tears now freely flowing through her porcelain cheeks. She placed a hand on her chest, her heart continuously pounding heavily, as her ribs screamed for it to stop. It hurts... It hurts... It... hurts.

**It hurts.**

She mumbled. Mumbled. Mumbled.

Slowly she lifted her head, and looked at Akko. The burgundy haired girl felt her heart drop at the sight of Diana, she could feel herself go numb, shiver. Complicated mixture of emotion swirled inside Akko.

She stared as Diana gave her that sad smile. It...hurts...

She watched as tears flowed through Diana's porcelain cheeks. Watched as Diana's mouth quivered as they open. Watched as Diana looking so fragile. Vulnerable. Weak. Then she talks.

"Acchan..." The crimson eyed girl flinched at her call. "I,D-Diana Cavendish," Akko's eyes widened slowly, heart starting to pound mercilessly. "w-will be..." The blue eyed witch chocked a sob.

"w-will be...together with A-Acchan. Forever...For..." Diana's blue eyes found Akko's crimsons, her eyes shinning because of the tears. Her nose rosy red, her hand shivering. Her shoulders shivered. Her lips shivered. Her-

"Forever...Acchan." 

Then her head hurts.


	4. Chapter 4

Akko stared at Diana with wide eyes, she felt her heart drop as soon as the words spilled from the British witch's mouth. Her time came into a halt, she could still make out the tears flowing from Diana's face.

"H-How did-" She knows that vow, but how did- The burgundy haired girl was hit by realization.

' _Dia...cchan...?_ _'_  The burgundy haired girl took a hesitant step forward, afraid of what would happen next. The blue eyed witch shook her head. She shouldn't have told her. She already accepted it. She was fine with Akko not knowing of their past.

"Diana-"

"I'm sorry." The prodigy whispered, her head hung low, preventing the crimson eyed girl from seeing her tear stained face. She took Akko's pause as an opportunity to flee from the situation.

"Wait, Diana!" She heard Atsuko shout from behind her, but she didn't slow down. She didn't want to appear broken in front of Akko. Hot tears continued to stream down her face, as they clouded her vision.  She doesn't know what to do. She had ruined their promise and now she wanted to continue?

' _What a coward. I thought you wanted her to remember? Now you're running away?'_  She bit her lip. Her rushed footsteps became increasingly loud. So much so that it made her ears ring, her heart beat thuds painfully, her throat burning. She was never a good athlete, that was...always Acchan...

She ran and ran, she could feel her legs giving out but she ignored it. Diana could finally see her room's door, being washed over by relief, she hurriedly opened the door and slammed it close, disturbing her team mate's slumber.

In surprise, Barbara woke up first. She jolted awake by they sudden sound and was soon followed by Hannah. As soon as they adjusted their vision, they gasped as they were met by a surprising sight. They saw their Diana standing there, tears in here eyes as she trembled. The prodigy gave them a painful smile whilst tears continued to trickle down her face.

"H-Hannah...Barbara..." She said, her voice cracking. She sounds...in pain. Hannah and Barbara rushed towards their team mate, unsure of what to do and gave her a big hug.

"Heavens, what happened Diana?" Barbara asked, her voice full of worry, stroking the British witch's hair to calm her trembling. Never had they ever encountered the prodigy so weak. So broken.

"I s-shouldn't...I shouldn't have..." Diana whispered in a broken language, she clutched their shirt and tears soaked their clothes. But they didn't mind. Their friend needed them.

...

Akko walked towards her room with a distracted look, she staggered and she nearly tripped for a couple of times. Still, why did Diana have to run away? She couldn't believe it, Diacchan?

' _Why didn't I remember?'_ She scolded herself. It was a mixture of emotion, happiness, confusion, enlightenment, relief, doubt, anger. Yes. Mostly anger. Akko was angry at herself. She couldn't begin to imagine what Diana felt when she couldn't recognize her. She was so stupid.

' _Maybe Sucy was right. My middle name is idiot.'_  She sighed, still feeling the guilt she felt when the blue eyed witch looked at her with pained eyes. She was confused, why did Diana had to run? Couldn't she just have told her from the start that they were childhood friends? But there was one more question that had been bugging the crimson eyed witch. So much so that she suddenly found herself staring at an empty space as tears slowly build up in the corner of her eyes.

"Why did she left me?" She shook her head. No, she would never blame that on Diana. No. Bringing up her palm to wipe the tears that was threatening to fall.

Finally stopping in front of her door, she extended her hands towards the knob then she flinched. She felt her heart drop, she felt her lips trembled.

' _Why didn't **I**  chase after her?'_

...

The next day, Diana found herself waking up to her bed. She looked down on her attire and saw that she was still wearing her uniform from last night. She felt awful. What could have possibly happen for her to wake up-

"Oh." She said. That's right, she cried herself to sleep with her teammates comforting her. She needs to remind herself to thank them later. She grabbed her fresh new set of Luna Nova standard uniform and a towel and head towards the bathroom to freshen up. She closed the door, settled the clothing down and looked at herself in the mirror.

"By the nines..." She whispered. Diana looked awful. She noticed that her eyes were puffy and they stung a little bit with all the crying she did, her nose were red her hair was a mess. The prodigy opened the sink and splashed her face with water then looked at herself once more in the mirror. She remembered, she ran away from her childhood friend. That thought made her laugh pitifully at herself as she looked at herself in disgrace.

"You are by far the most pathetic...You ran away...You..." She gasped when she felt hot tears stream down her face once again. Then laughed once again. "P...Pathetic..." She choked, she placed a hand on her chest and slides down the floor.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She chanted silently. She had probably done a terrible mistake that had cost her to probably lose Akko. She wanted her to remember but she ran away. She was pathetic. The blue eyed witch trembled. "I'm afraid, Acchan...So afraid..." She said, her voice cracking.

"Acchan...W-What should I do?"

...

Akko felt heavy. She had to drag herself in order to come in class. Her teammates were surprised when they saw her up in the early morning, usually the mornings consist them trying to wake her up for the next couple of minutes. But not today. Sure she felt tired, as she mostly stayed awake last night. She yawned loudly catching the attention of some students and for them to look at her in mild disgust.

"You sound tired Akko. " Lotte said, she adjusts her glasses and looked at Akko with worry. "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Did something happen?"

"She probably panicked for today since professor Finnelan gave us assignment to be passed today." Sucy said then snickered. "Hmm." Akko hummed, catching the duo off guard. They looked at each other then at the burgundy haired girl.

"Are you alright Akko? You seem...unAkko like."

"I'm fine, just a little bit under the weather." Akko reassured by smiling at the both of them. Lotte cast her one last look before deciding to drop the topic. Sucy looked at Atsuko suspiciously, causing her to make an unnoticeable frown.

As they arrive the classroom, they could hear the sound of the students buzzing quietly. But they weren't silent enough.

"Hey did you see Diana's face? She looked like she's been crying."

"For real? Well whatever happened, I hope she's okay."

"Seems like all the school work has finally catching up on her."

Akko seemed to have lost all her will. Mindlessly walking towards her seat, she failed to notice the worried glances Lotte and Sucy send her way.

"What is going on here? All of you take your seats." Professor Finnelan's voice broke the tensed atmosphere, the students sighing in relief as they scurried towards their respectful chairs.

The red team went over to their spot. Akko could feel a gaze in her direction. She looked to where it was coming from and saw Diana looking at her with a worried expression, then averted her gaze immediately when she saw Akko looked at her. True to the students' words, the blue eyed witch indeed looked like she was crying.

"Miss Kagari take your seat so we could start the lesson." The burgundy haired girl looked at her professor and gave a small apology before sitting. The professor started her lecture but Akko was too distracted to listen. Diana... She was the reason why she was crying. What's worse is that she doesn't know why.

...

"Diana wait!" Akko shouted, trying to catch up to the blonde prodigy, but the sea of students were preventing her from doing so. Diana, on the other hand, was relieved by that. She quietly thanked the students for blocking Akko's path, she wasn't ready to face the crimson eyed witch in the moment. She expertly strode away from Akko with Hannah and Barbara trailing behind her.

"What a loud girl." Barbara said.

"Well what do you expect from a girl that didn't have any magical background? What makes you think she'll even have manners?" Hannah said with a chuckle. Diana almost wince at their words, sure they were great friends, but do they really have to belittle Akko.

"Diana please wait!" Atsuko shouted once again, now just a few steps away from the prodigy. Diana gave a glance towards Barbara before the black haired girl nodded.

Barbara turned to look at Akko then huffed.

"Diana doesn't want to talk to you, so leave her alone!"

"No, I need to talk to-"

"Can't you just give her some space? I shouldn't have told you that she was having her patrol. Do you have any idea what she looked like when she arrived in the dorm?" Akko stood still, listening intently at the other girl. "She was crying for Christ's sake! And all that is your fault." Barbara gave her a look, she turned around to walk away but stopped when she heard the girl whispered.

"But I don't even know why she's crying. But I...I guess, it is  **my**  fault." The burgundy haired girl whispered, her previous determination in trying to talk to her childhood friend slowly draining away. The black haired girl peered over her shoulder and huffed in satisfaction once she saw that Akko was walking towards a different direction opposite of theirs.

...

Akko settled in a open field area, as she had her back on the grass as she stared up the sky. There were no students nearby which gave her time to think. What do you say to your childhood friend, that was so close to you, you didn't even realize she was there.

She sighed, it was infuriating at how she was so stupid. I mean, how can she have missed the hair? Surely she would remember that, why did  **she** forgot Diacchan?

Atleast now she remembered, leaving a question finally answered. She groaned, she felt extremely guilty. She needed to talk to her or else she would never have the chance. But how? Diana kept on avoiding her like a plague. Sighing once again she sat up and rubbed her head in frustration.

"Whoa there, is that a new trend?" An unfamiliar voice called out, she looked to the left and saw a student with light green eyes and orange hair with salmon undertones.

"What's with the rubbing, got ants in there?" She said and laughed. "No, I was feeling frustrated." Akko said, then she heard another laugh. "Really now." The girl walked towards her and plopped down beside her.

"What got you in the dumps? Heart broken? Someone stole your tart? Got blasted off by a lazer?" The crimson eyed girl looked at the other girl, weirded out by the claims.

"Uhh no...Got blasted off by a Lazer? What?" The American laughed once again. "Nothing! So tell me, why the long face?" Akko stared at her, then the other girl slapped her forehead in realization. "Oh that's right!" She held out a hand. "Amanda O'Neill at your service." The crimson eyed witch took the hand and shook them.

"Atsuko Kagari. But call me Akko."

"Oh so nicknames huh? Then call me Andy." Amanda said with a smirk. "Seriously?" Akko asked then heard the other girl laughed once again. "Of course not! Why would I want to be called Andy if my name sounds cooler than that?"

"I guess." The light green eyed girl patted Atsuko's shoulder. "Hey now don't feel down." The crimson eyed girl shot her a thankful glance. "So tell me what happened." She hesitated. I mean, who tells their problems on a stranger? Well now that they introduced themselves, they aren't technically strangers anymore.

"Well...I don't know how to talk to a childhood friend."

"That's it?" Akko nodded.

"Well I'll show you how to talk." Amanda pointed at her mouth. "You open you mouth like this, think of the words you're going to say and then-"

"Not like that. I know  _how_ to talk, just I don't how to start it without sounding so...I don't know...awkward?" Amanda gave her a confused look. "Why would it be awkward? I mean you are childhood friends right?"

"Yeah, but we haven't actually seen each other in years..." She paused. "And I may have, in a teensy tiny bit, forgot about her?" A laugh came from the other girl. "Teensy tiny bit? Are you serious?" She chuckled. "It's not funny, I made her cry." Akko said in a solemn tone, catching Amanda's attention.

She cleared her throat. "Well then, Akko, that is,uh, that is bad. Like really bad." The crimson eyed girl groaned. "I know, and now I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose my childhood friend just when we just saw each other again." Akko bit her lip. "I don't want to lose her." The American cast her gaze towards the sky then looked at the other girl in the corner of her eyes.

She brought up her arms behind her head and lay down the grass. "Hmm, well at this rate you will surely lose her you know." Amanda said as she closed her eyes. Akko looked at her with annoyance.

"What?"

"Instead of moping around and saying you don't want to lose that friend, you should barge in her room, look her in the eyes then say 'I don't want to lose you." Amanda cackled at the thought. What a cheesy romance flick. "Are you trying to help me or are you making fun of me?" Atusko said then laid down along side the American.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't joking about the first part." Amanda started. "You should seriously just go to the said friend, you know. If you made her cry, then be there for her."

"But she kept on avoiding me."

"Pshh, so what?" The light green eyed girl huffed in annoyance. "You're her friend little girl, even if she kept on avoiding you, be there for her. Have you ever had friends before or are you just dumb?"

"Hey! I was starting to actually have respect for you then you ruined it!." Akko sat up, looked at Amanda then nodded. "But thanks Amanda, I needed that. You're actually a decent person."

"Hah?! Do you want me to punch you?!" Amanda shouted with a smile then playfully punched the crimson on the shoulder. The duo laughed together, before the light green eyed girl started.

"Who's this childhood friend of yours anyways?" Akko stopped. "Oh, uh, Diana." A beat of silence erupted, the sound that the crickets surrounds them.

"HAH?! Diana?!" The burgundy haired girl nodded then looked at the American. " The Diana Cavendish?!" Another nod. "Holy shit! You're childhood friends with The Diana Cavendish!"

"I,uhh, I guess."

"And you forgot about her!"

"STOP REMINDING ME!"

Amanda laughed at her, laying down the grass once more as she heartily laugh at the other witch. "This...This is epic!" Akko groaned. "It's not funny Amanda."

"Oh, hahahaha, yes, of course!" The American wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes. "Any who, you should go now if you want to talk to your dear childhood friend." She teased, the crimson eyed girl sighed punching the other girl playfully, then stood up almost immediately.

"I will, thanks Amanda."

...

Diana stood in front of the Jennifer tree, she lets out a breath. Her nerves calming down as she closed her eyes. She felt a little better ever since coming here, it always does it job well. She was tired, it felt like she had cried like there was no tomorrow ever since she found out that Akko was here.

She frowned. Why was she avoiding her? She wondered. Then she came into a realization.

' _That's right, I'm a coward.'_  She opened her eyes, watching how the tree's leaves danced along the wind with her look of melancholy. She sighed, apparently Hannah and Barbara, fortunately, left her be for sometime alone. She admit that she appreciate it when they asked her if she was alright by herself and had to reassure them.

They were great friends. Yes. They were. Friends.

' _But they aren't Acchan.'_  She thought solemnly, telling herself that Akko probably hated her now since she ran away without any explanation. She clenched her hand.

' _What a perfect student. Diligent, smart, respectful, caring...'_  She paused. ' _Caring, huh.'_  She thought bitterly. Diana chuckled bitterly at herself. If only her mother could look at her-

"Diana?" A sudden familiar voice called out, making her tense all over. She knows that voice. Of course. Slowly she turned and it was in fact the person she's been avoiding.

"Acc- Akko, what are you doing here?" She asked, careful not to trip her words. Akko's eyes darts everywhere, not sure if she should look at the other girl in front of her or not.

"I was...looking for you. I asked the staff if they've seen you somewhere and a kind Taurus led me here." The crimson eyed witch stated, while the British witch sighed nervously. Of course the staff would reveal her location, they probably thought it was another student in need.

Hesitantly, Diana tried to slowly walk away but to no luck.

"Diana, please, just...Just for a while talk to me." Akko said, her eyes finally focusing on Diana's blue ones. The prodigy stopped to her tracks.

"What...What is there to talk about? I...I blew it. I told you that I wouldn't leave you but I never came back." She paused. "We made a promise...I cherished that but-"

"Diana don't blame-"

"Don't...Just don't." Diana placed a hand in front of Akko. "Don't try and make me feel better by saying kind words. I know you're that kind of person. It's my fault that you forgot about me. T-Then I have the audacity to tell myself that we should be friends again. No, I broke a promise once and-"

"Diacchan..." Akko's voice cut her off mid sentence, surprised at the use of her own nickname. "You didn't break any promises. If there's someone to blame, it's me."

"But-"

"It was me who forgot about you. I shouldn't have, but I did, and I'm sorry." The crimson eyed girl looked at Diana's blue eyes. Taking a step forward towards the prodigy to pull her into a hug. But Diana took a step back.

"No, this isn't right. You're suppose to hate me, hold some kind of grudge not-" She gasped when she firm yet warm sensation wrap around her body. She could smell the scent of apples on Akko, it takes her back.

"Shhh, I never hate you. Why would I?"

"Because I left you."

"But you're here aren't you?" Akko said in a calm voice, she tighten her grip. She felt all anxiety leave her, she felt light, relieved, she felt...whole. "You're here and that's what matters." She whispered. Then she heard it. The burgundy haired girl heard Diana sniffle, she felt Diana return her hug. It was a familiar feeling, severely familiar. She missed this.

"Just for the record, Diacchan, you didn't leave me." Her words. Akko's words brought her a sense of extreme relief. She felt the weight on her shoulder lift up, she felt her heart thump in her chest in happiness.

Clutching the crimson eyed witch's uniform, she cried for the last time. But this time, they were happy tears.

"Acchan...Acchan...Acchan..." She whispered in a chant. The feeling of enlightenment wash through her. Akko smiled. "Yes, Diacchan?" She pulled away from the hug and looked at the crimson eyed girl and gave her a warm smile.

"Welcome back." The burgundy haired girl looked stared for a few seconds, before finally returning the smile. 

"I'm back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gahd this is so gay. Slight revisions, because I wasn't satisfied with the original and other dialogues felt so short and abrupt, sometimes even clunky. =A=


	5. Chapter 5

Diana walked with Akko with her head still down, pondering what happened a while back. They somehow cleared what was going on between them. Though she felt enlightened, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Sure they are friends, a close one at that, but Akko must've surely changed even if just a little bit. And the prodigy feels anxious at whatever that change is. She furrowed her eyebrows, what would she do if she made things awkward between the two of them. Would it...would it make Akko distance herself? Would she find her boring? Too uptight? Unsatis-

She felt a squeeze on her hand. Shifting her gaze, she noticed Akko looking at her with a smile as the crimson eyed girl held her hand securely. Blue pools fixated on crimson, just for a moment, Diana forgot what she was thinking about.

"Is something wrong?" Akko asked, stopping at her tracks. The blue eyed witch snapped out of her daydream and shook her head. "No...Nothing, everything's fine. I just couldn't believe it actually." She said, squeezing her childhood friend's hand back. "I just couldn't believe we would see each other like this. I would have imagined our reunion would never come, but now that you're here, I find myself a little bit unprepared."

The burgundy haired girl laughed before continuing their walk. "Well if it makes you feel better, I'm quite embarrassed." She giggled as Diana gave her a look of confusion. "Why so?"

"Well, I missed the hair!" Akko exclaimed.

"Hair?"

"Yeah, like you seriously have the most unique hair I've ever encountered in my entire life, except that one time when I saw a guy with his hair gelled like a tower. Man, I must've really have a bad memory." The crimson eyed girl gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh, well, I suppose you do. And just for your information I don't have a unique hair." Diana said. "Uhh, I'm pretty sure you do. Like it's natural mint green streaks? It's really pretty wave and it's really beau-" Akko stopped herself and coughed. "You have a unique hair." She finished with a nervous smile. Diana tilted her head, before nodding.

"Thank you." She whispered, a few seconds before she found herself staring at their connected hands. Akko's hands were soft, she had a strong grip but at the same time it was gentle. It made her feel secure. She smiled to herself. ' _I suppose I should enjoy this while it last.'_  The prodigy thought.

"So, what did happen the last time you left?" Akko suddenly asked, moving her gave towards her childhood friend once again before frowning at the sight. Diana was looked sad.

"It was...My mo-"

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." Diana looked at the crimson eyed girl, before she gave Akko a small grateful smile, squeezing the other girl's hand once again. "Thank you." She whispered.

They walk in silence, but it wasn't unwelcome. It was a comfortable silence, they were both contented at their presence. The only sound that could be heard was their own foot steps, the faint chattering of students from the outside and Akko humming quietly. It was an old tune that Diana used to hear from her childhood friend when they were still kids. Hearing it now felt surreal.

"Well we're here." The crimson eyed witch stated happily, as they stopped in front of Diana's room. Blue eyes gazed towards her door, not without feeling a little bit disappointed. She wanted to spend time with the other girl, catch up with all the things they missed. But she couldn't have that, her mother didn't teach her to be spoiled.

"Thank you Akko." Diana whispered on Akko's ear, she noticed the other girl's look of disappointment and asked her what was wrong. "Call me by my nickname." The burgundy haired girl said, causing the blue eyed witch to cough out in embarrassment. "Of course...Ac-Acchan." She blushed while Akko smiled widely.

"Hehe, Diacchan~" The crimson eyed witch said, detaching her hand from Diana's, already missing the comfortable cold mixed warmth of the British witch. Diana looked at her childhood friend then she fidgets. A rare occurrence of Diana Cavendish, and Atsuko finds it adorable.

"Is something wrong?" Akko asked.

"I was hoping...to have a hug?" She said, whispering the last part. Unfortunately, the crimson eyed witch failed to hear those words. "You were hoping to?"

' _Goodness, Acchan.'_  She cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. Faint red hue framed the young Cavendish's face.

"I... suppose, I wanted to request for a hug?" Diana finally said. ' _It's just a while ago when we reunited and here I am being demanding.'_  She scolds herself. Surely, Akko would find her weir-

Gasping slightly, the prodigy found herself in another comfortable, warm and apple scented hug. She was washed over by the feeling of relief and security, and unconsciously, she nuzzled Akko's shoulder lovingly. The crimson eyed girl giggled.

"Silly Diacchan, you don't need to ask for one."

...

It had been days since their reunion, and the two childhood friends became closer than before. They would chat for a long period of time, that sometimes Diana would find herself happily exhausted to, they would do silly things that made the blue eyed witch a little bit emotional.

But most of all, they are once again together.

Diana smiled slightly as she walks towards the field with her broom leaning on her shoulder, Hannah and Barbara quietly trailing behind her as always. It was their flying lessons with Professor Nelson, the subject she found herself quite fond of. She stood over at the field with the students, her blue eyes darting everywhere in hopes to find the owner of the crimson eyes. She sighed when she didn't find them. Today was the annual race held by the school and she heard that Akko was quite looking forward to it.

She frowned.

Somehow, there was something wrong with the crimson eyed witch's magic. She remembered when they went to the class the firs time, Professor Nelson instructed them to just fly, but Akko failed the basics. Students say it was because she was just a mere human and not a witch, but Diana beg to differ. Much more so that she knows Akko posses magic. She did play with her with it, albeit weak, that didn't change the fact that she does.

There was gravely amiss with Acchan's magic. Though, that didn't stop her from challenging her childhood friend in the race, which surprised the prodigy but accepted. Diana smiled, she was envious of Akko's strength, it made her a reliable individual. It made Diana proud.

It took few minutes before the race starts when the red team decided to show themselves. Akko's hair was a little disheveled from all the running and her other two team mates at the same state. The crimson eyed girl perked up, her eyes searching for a familiar blue ones, and as she did she immediately smiled wildly.

' _She hasn't change_ _.'_  Diana thought, smiling back to her childhood friend. Professor Nelson instructed them to take their position, each member of the team discussed their positions. For the blue team it was to be Hannah that would take first position then followed by Barbara to take in the second and finally Diana on the end position to successfully finish the race. It was a perfect strategy.

Diana noticed that Akko was beside her, immediately realizing that her childhood friend would finish the race. She smiled. ' _She really want the challenge.'_  Well if it's a challenge she wants, then it's a challenge she gets. Magic or non-magic. Akko grin at the prodigy besides her, her eyes showing a little bit of playful mockery.

"Ready to eat my dust, Diacchan?" She whispered.

Diana smirked at the red team member. "I think you'll be the one to 'eat' my dust, Acchan."

"OKAY STUDENTS IN POSITION!" Professor Nelson shouted as the students on the first line readied themselves. "READY AND!" The older witch blow through her whistle.

Immediately Lotte went flying first, while the other students seemed to have trouble in doing so as Sucy secretly dripped a potion at their brooms. Their synchronized chant of the flight spell went useless.

"CURRENTLY IN THE FIRST PLACE IS MISS GLASSES!" Wangari exclaimed with her microphone. "FOLLOWING CLOSELY BEHIND IS!" Wangari took a deep breath. "CONSTANZE AMALIE VON BRAUNSCHBANK-ALBRECHTBERGER! TOUGH NAME FOR A BROADCAST!"

Akko laughed in delight. "You hear that Diana?" Diana furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?" The crimson eyed girl smirked. "I think I just heard you losing."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't possibly hear what's happening." She said, raising a brow at her childhood friend.

The student named 'Constanze' swiveled her right hand down, making her mechanical broom ignite, effortlessly passing pass Lotte.

"AND CONSTANZE, THE GEEK MECHANIC, TAKES THE LEAD!" Wangari shouted. "NOW WE'RE AT THE SECOND POSITION!"

Sucy looked at the mechanic in slight disbelief. "A customized broom? No wonder the potion didn't work." Constanze flew past the pale skinned girl. Jasminka Antonenko flew forward as Constanze passed her the ring.

"Sucy!" Lotte called out. "Over here Lotte!" The Finish girl reached over her team mate passing the ring and instantly taking off towards Akko. Barbara looked at them with mild annoyance as she looked back to where Hannah was, still pulling her broom out of the clutches on the rooted plank.

"RIDING THE WIND AS CALM AS ALWAYS IS JASMINKA ANTONENKO!" Wangari announce with energy, as the green team member munched her snacks. Jasminka stopped as she noticed donuts hanging from a tree. She only did what her instincts told her to do. Opening her mouth, she munch the donuts that passed through, successfully flying off course.

"WHAT'S THIS?! JASMINKA IS NOW OFF THE COURSE!"

Sucy snickered. "Eat as much as you want." Taking the lead without a sweat.

Right where the other students were lined at the last position, Amanda O'Neill was nowhere to be seen.

"TAKING THE FIRST PLACE IS THE MUSHROOM QUEEN, SUCY!" The students heard Wangari announced. "Sucy over here!" Akko shouted to her friend. Sucy smirked, and alerted the last member of the red team. "Get ready Akko!" Extending her hand to pass over the ring, the crimson eyed girl successfully caught it, giving her broom a twirl and dropping a potion on the broom. It took a few seconds before the broom shifted into an odd looking frog broom.

Atsuko looked over to her childhood friend, noticing Diana's small surprise. "See you on the finish line, Diacchan~" She said only for the blue eyed girl hear. Holding onto her hat and winking at her childhood friend, Akko took the leap of faith. The sight almost gave Diana a heart attack, but it was soon replaced with relief as she saw the burgundy haired girl on her broom, leaping like a frog.

She gave a small huff. "How risky, Acchan." the prodigy whispered, then she giggled. She shifted her attention behind her, where her team mates are suppose to be, but found no one. "What could have been happening on the first position?" Just as the blue eyed witch said those words, the students on the first line had managed to free their brooms. Instantly flying as it did.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, quack, quack, quAAA" Akko's song was interrupted when something made her off balance, painfully dropping on the ground. She groaned in pain, before opening her eyes. Immediately noticing something flying in the sky.

"Is that?" The object, now flying towards her, flew past the crimson eyed girl. A strong gust of wind hitting Akko on the face, but the burgundy haired girl managed to bring her hand up and grabbed onto the chain that was attached on the broom. It took a few seconds for Akko to realize what just happen, when she was suddenly being dragged by the broom.

"GAAHHHHHH!" She shouted, then the broom flew up, causing the crimson eyed witch to fly up the air and painfully landing on the broom. Groaning in pain once more as she rubbed her aching back, her eyes widened when she noticed where she was. "I knew it! The legendary broom!" The so called 'legendary broom' halts instantly, sending Akko off of it.

Harshly falling on the ground, the burgundy haired girl grits her teeth as she felt a stinging pain on her cheek. Ignoring the pain, Akko noticed that her hand was still on the chain, she quickly stood up before breaking into a sprint.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!" The crimson eyed witch shouted, her eyes full of determination.

...

As soon as Barbara handed Diana the ring, the prodigy immediately flew at an amazing speed. Her eyes filled with pure focus, as she intends to catch up to the leaping girl.

She could hear students behind her following, as they too managed to make it just in time. The wind passing through Diana's ears caused the prodigy to lower her body, making her accelerate faster, preventing the teams behind her to catch up. Just as she was nearing the oval, a faint scream caught her attention. Snapping her gaze to the left, her eyes widened and her heart to beat fast.

Immediately, Diana changed the course of her direction. Lowering her body once more to accelerate even faster, nearing towards the person and immediately noticing the gap between them, she extends her hand and caught the other on the wrist.

"Huh?" Crimson met with blue, but something was wrong with Diana's face. "What were you thinking, Acchan?!" The prodigy shouted in worry. "Ah, D-Diana. Umm, it isn't what it looks like?" Diana ignored her, lowering her broom to set her childhood friend safely on the ground. Akko fidgets nervously. "I'm sorry Diacchan..." The burgundy haired girl whispered guiltily. The blue eyed witch sighed, it seriously scared her when saw Akko falling on the ground. That was a sight she never want to see again.

"Akko, you're filled with scratches." Diana said, her eye brows furrowed.

"But the cha-"

"Forget about the challenge, I worry about you." Akko pouts. "Please head to the infirmary. Please Acchan?" Diana pleaded, looking at the crimson eyed girl and heard her grumble. "...fine..." She smiled at the burgundy haired girl. "Thank you, Acchan. I'll visit when the race is finished. Behave okay?" With that, Diana flew off, but not before sending one last glance at her childhood friend to make sure she was okay.

Akko watched the blue eyed witch leave, then saw the shadow of the legendary broom. Sending a glance towards the direction of Diana, and finding that she had her back on Atsuko. The crimson eyed smirked.

"Just kidding!"

...

"And now currently on the first place, is the cool beauty Diana Cavendish!" Wangari's voice was heard on the parrot like object, where all the students were. Lotte and Sucy among them, watching the race on the side.

"I worry about Akko." Lotte said.

"Who knows, maybe she ditched the race somewhere." Sucy said in her monotone voice, not surprised if Akko did just that. "Huh? What's this?! AKKO IS ON A BROOM!" The host said in surprise. Sucy's eyes widened at disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

...

Diana could see that she was nearing the end of the race, she lowered her body slightly, but immediately flinching when she noticed a familiar burgundy hair flying below her. Looking down made her stare at disbelief.

"Acchan!" She shouted, noticing the chain wrapped around the crimson eyed witch. Akko smirked as she looked up to meet Diana's surprised blue eyes. "I told you I'll see you at the finish line!" The prodigy stared at her friend for a moment, excitement suddenly course through her. She smirked back. "Well I hope you're prepared to lose, Miss Kagari."

"I don't intend to, Miss Cavendish!" Zooming pass the other students, the race suddenly became for just two of them. Inching first and vice versa, the two childhood friends struggled to over take one another. The loud cheer of their classmates and Wangari's loud and excited commentary, suddenly couldn't be heard.

Diana and Akko saw the finish line, the prodigy lowering her body to accelerate faster but it didn't do much as the speed of the legendary broom was overwhelmingly fast. Unfortunately, the make shift stepping stool that Akko was using broke, causing the chain to loosened around her as it were connected to it. She fell, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

With that Atsuko Kagari came in second.

...

"What you did was risky and by far the most dangerous stunt you've ever done. What would happen if you got fractured?" Diana's voice was heard inside the infirmary, gently plastering the small wound on Akko's face. She wasn't mad, but she was extremely worried, and frustrated and-. Alright, she was a bit mad.

"I'm sorry, Diacchan, it won't happen again." The crimson eyed troublemaker said guiltily. "See to it that it doesn't." Plastering the last scratch on her childhood friend's arm, the podigy suddenly, but gently, hugged her childhood friend, her arms on the other girl's neck. "I was so scared." Akko was slightly taken aback but she smiled and returned the embrace.

"Me too." Pulling away slightly to look at her childhood friend with a stern face, making the crimson eyed girl nervous under her gaze. "And yet, you still did all of that even if you could've retire from the race."

"But then we wouldn't have that epic race, right?" Atsuko grinned innocently. Diana sighed, her childhood friend was really...well, childish, but it made her smile anyways. "I suppose."

"Ehhh, come on admit that it was awesome! I mean, sure I didn't get to win, but you won the challenge Diana!" The prodigy shook her head. "But you managed to get hurt." Akko's eyes soften.

"I don't care having a few scratches two, three, five, six or whatever! At least you had fun right?" She said in a cheery tone. "Well, in case you did not know, I worry."

"Come on, Diacchan. Stop worrying about me, I'm a big girl." Diana looked at her and raised a brow. "Are you?"

"Hey! Don't make fun of my height just because you're an inch taller than me!" Akko pouted, causing the blue eyed witch to giggle. "An inch and a half." She corrected agitating the crimson eyed girl further.

"Whatever, but anyways Diacchan, congratulations on the win." Diana smiled. "Thank you." She completely pulled back from the embrace, the both of them just sitting there enjoying their presence.

"By the way, Akko." Diana started. "Hmm?" Akko hummed in response, flinching back when she felt cold fingers on the side of her face, feeling them caress a certain spot.

"How did you get this scar?" The blue eyed prodigy asked, as she stared at the scar on the side of Akko's face. "Oh that? It was when I was little." Feeling Diana's fingers caress her scar comfortably, sends shiver down the crimson eyed witch's spine. "I-I was trying to fly a broom, but failed a lot of times. Then one day I thought 'maybe I'll be able to fly it I was somewhere higher?' So I went to the hill with a decent height then just jumped off, you know." Akko laughed at the memory.

"So yeah, as you would've gathered I didn't fly, but I manage to get this scar when a sharp rock grazed through my face."

"That was really dangerous, Akko!" Diana raised her voice slightly, her eyes shows concern and slight fear. "You could've got something much worse." Akko rubbed the back of her head, and chuckled nervously. "Well it's in the past, so don't worry. But what happened today was certainly more extreme though." Diana gave her a small glare.

"Don't do it again."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Atsuko squeaked back, then Diana huffed. "I'll remember that." The prodigy smiled once again, they stared into each other before they giggled.

This feeling. Diana missed this. It's been awhile since she's ever been happy, ever since her moms death, she had isolated herself in her room. Unaware of things happening around her. Now that Akko was here, she couldn't begin to explain how extremely glad that what she thought would never happen actually happened.

They giggled. Their soft laughter echoed around the room of the infirmary, they slowly stopped then found themselves, once again, enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey, Diacchan." Akko broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Diana hummed in reply.

"I'm sorry. For forgetting." The prodigy looked at her childhood friend. She smiled gently, her hand reaching for Akko's own. Her hand laid on top of the crimson eyed witch's.

"Don't dwell on the past, Acchan. I'm just really happy you're here now." Diana smiled warmly. With a nod, Akko grinned widely. Then she squeeze the prodigy' hand ever so lightly.

"Yeah. Me too."


End file.
